Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for enterprise communication frameworks and particularly to a system and method for dynamically suggesting an optimal course of action for a user in an enterprise.
Description of Related Art
Contact centers are typically part of a communication framework of many enterprises and are employed for servicing inbound and outbound contacts from customers. Further, the contact centers typically keep a record of various events and activities that may have occurred within the enterprise in the past or scheduled for the present or future. A typical contact center includes a server to receive and route incoming packet-switched and/or circuit-switched contacts and one or more resources, such as an employee or human agents, and automated resources (e.g., Interactive Voice Response (IVR) units), to service the incoming contacts. Contact centers distribute contacts, whether inbound or outbound, for servicing to any suitable resource according to predefined criteria.
Further, end-points inside the contact centers are typically statically configured within the communication framework. However, conventional communication frameworks of the enterprises and contact centers may provide the ability to share call control for a given end-point or a user device only when ‘Invite’ is sent to/from the configured endpoints. Hence, conventional communication frameworks provide a limited ability to dynamically offer rich services to temporal users.
Furthermore, conventional contact centers and communication frameworks of the enterprises lack the capability to suggest a suitable course of action to a user who has come to the enterprise after a break, or to a user who has temporally come to an office of the enterprise.
Further, complex event processing (CEP) engines are typically employed by many enterprises to identify patterns of events or relationships between events, and a suggested course of action based on input information. The CEP engine may receive one or more input streams of information from any of a variety of information sources, monitor the input stream for presence of certain information, and then publish data onto one or more output streams relating to some type of processing or analysis of the input stream if the CEP engine determines one or more events have occurred based on certain information in the input stream. Various types of data may be published onto input streams having a variety of formats for inputting to the CEP engine. Likewise, data published onto output streams may have a variety of formats.
In CEP, a set of queries and rules are defined by an administrator of the CEP engine that the CEP engine uses to process and analyze the input stream to determine if one or more events have occurred. The CEP engine receives the incoming data from various data sources and applies the queries and rules defined by the administrator to the incoming data to determine if events have occurred. For example, some queries may belong to IF-THEN conditional statements or SQL-type pattern-match queries that define if some event has occurred. The CEP engine are further capable of providing optimized procedures for handling certain eventualities subject according to pre-configured rules.
There is thus a need for a communication framework of an enterprise that can provide real time information in addition to historical information related to a user to a CEP engine and that can dynamically suggest an optimal course of action for the user.